Talk:Alduin's Bane
Game crash My game crashes when the cutscene should end (ps3). Any way to fix this? Not sure what causes this, my save is about 15mb. The first time it froze, now it just crashes to the ps desktop. 18:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The Elder Scroll Isn't "Glitched" This shouldn't be in the glitches section because it's just not glitched. You can sell it to urag-gro-shrub (the librarian at the mage's college) and be done with it. Just because the game doesn't let you drop it and you can't immediately figure out why doesn't mean it's glitched... Tehruefulaxe (talk) 04:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, the reason why the scroll can never be dropped is because, no sooner has it stopped being a quest item for this quest, it becomes a quest item for the Urag-Gro-Shrub secret objective. The guy in the cave to the far north does NOT need the scroll - he requests that the information from it is transferred to a cube shaped device - so the scroll is needed for that, but you do not give the scroll to him. 20:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Unkillable Alduin Bug I just ran into the bug where Alduin becomes unkillable when trying to fight him, so here's at least one testemonial that such a bug exists. --Nahara (talk) 06:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) My brother had the same problem in his game. I came to the quest page to see if it was common or if there is a solution. It was on PS3. Orc named sue (talk) 22:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) How I Beat Alduin Fairly Quickly I found another trick to beating Alduin on the mountain top after first reading the elder scroll. I happened to have mounted Shadowmere prior to fast travelling to the Throat of the World, and ran him up to the top. Once there, you have to read the Elder Scroll over the spot that's "distorted," it's also where the objecive arrow points. Open your inventory and read the scroll at this moment. Alduin spawns after a long cut screen and it becomes a battle. It took me forever to get Alduin to land using the nearly learned shout, but once he did I found he stayed down so long as I continued to shout at him. I had a fairly high power (arcane'd, shock) bow with dwarven arrows and I sat up on a ledge to the south of the top platform (the one with the warp in time.) I kept alternating "shooting with arrows" (3-5 times) then "shouting" but Shadowmere was also acting as my tank, as Alduin only really attacked him once he was down. This made for a fairly quick kill once Alduin landed. Also, to address the "unkillable" bug above. Before he landed I was not able to hurt him, even if he glowed after being hit with an arrow. His health was 100% until he landed no matter what I struck him with. Alduin Vs Staff of Magnus? There is a suggestion to use the Staff of Magnus on him... When exactly does that start kicking in? I've used it on him through 1 and a half charges and it still hasn't touched his health bar. It doesn't even appear to be draining his magic use. he still flies and shouts just fine. Other things appear to be doing TINY amounts of damage, but the staff, for some reason, just isn't working for me. Maybe I have to be standing really close to him for it to work? When I obtained the staff originally, the enemy who was using it wasn't standing all that close to me, so I assumed it had a fairly long range. It looks like it is hitting him from where I am. Going to try some other strategies, and perhaps someone can elaborate on the Magnus staff option. Thanks all, EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 17:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a bug, but not really After using the Elder Scroll, the one lady with the sword that dies, her sword appears on the ground while fighting alduin. No good though. Just a simple Ancient Nord Sword.FortunePayback (talk) 14:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC)FortunePayback Help Alduin isn't taking any damage, and my arrows seem to pass right through him. Help? IrisDenran555 (talk) 01:59, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Scenarios *During the fight between the Nord Heroes and Alduin, Alduin might get pushed toward the Word Wall when he steps over the corpse of the dead Dragon nearby. This causes Alduin to be stuck facing the Wall and trying to turn around. However this does not affect the game much, and Alduin will still be banished as usual. *One can stop Alduin from shouting the meteor storm by using Dragonrend as soon as the Dragonborn sees him then conjuring a Storm Atronach; this can prove useful for lower-level Dragonborns. *A good trick for low-level Dragonborns is to always stand behind Alduin. He will always perform his tail bash attack, which is much less damaging than his bite or breath attacks. *The Shout Marked for Death is the best shout to use for low level Dragonborns and it's advised to get all three first as in only getting one or two of the whole shout might not take full effect until forcing him to land again by using Dragonrend. *Summon something (e.g. Dremora, Atronach, Spectral Assassin) to distract Alduin whilst attacking him from the rear. *Shadowmere also distracts Alduin during the battle allowing time to heal etc. Tip: Grand Healing will heal all allies. *One may also Summon Durnehviir at this point to witness three dragons all fighting at once. However, this is not recommended, as it leaves them unable to use Dragonrend due to the former shout's cooldown. *For a faster way to defeat Alduin use the Dragonbane and attack him on the back and keep on using Dragonrend for him to stay on the ground. My elder scroll will not open so I cannot continue with the main story line( 17:30, September 12, 2014 (UTC)) Can't see vision I am having a possible bug: I g to the Time Wound and read the Elder Scroll, but it just blocks my vision- then nothing. I don't see the scene, and I can't progress. Not only that, but SetStage doesn't seem to do anything. Is this a bug I can workaround or fix, or is this something new? 05:56, February 17, 2016 (UTC)